The magical solution
by Naire.Naire
Summary: *Ed tried to sacrifice himself to get Al back from the Gate. Instead, he landed in this strange world and got himself in trouble. Meeting new people, he could only hope this strange power of theirs could help him get back home. To Al. And to that bastard of a Colonel...* Roy/Ed in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello again!

It seems I'm back to writing and somehow FMA and HP captured me again! I've been reading some stories about it but I couldn't find one satisfying enough - so I decided to write my own! I hope I will be able to finish it without a problem this time ;)

As for the FMA I think I will mix it a little with Brotherhood. But Ed came to the other side of the Gate just like he did in the anime - trying to get Al back when they were down stuck with Rose and Dante. Just I ignored the ending with meeting Hohenheim.

Anyway, I'm thinking about Roy/Ed with a little Ed/don't know who from HP universe :D So I guess read to see and find out! But if there will be any other parinig, it wouldn't be anything Sirius xD

Enjoy and review please :D

* * *

The magical solution

Chapter 1

_Remus_

Ed was running for his life. Again. You would have thought he got used to it by now. They got him by surprise. He was very careful lately. Apparently, not careful enough.

He dashed through the trees at a park, dodging red spikes of light shot his way. He still didn't know what exactly this power was but he knew it was dangerous. He witnessed this green light killing on a spot. He also knew the red one would stun him, make him easy to catch, unable to move.

With a clap of his hands blue alchemical energy flowed through his fingers and he brushed every tree he could while running. It would slow them down at least a little.

The trees twisted and moved, grabbing one dark cloaked figure and making another two stumble and fall. Ed didn't even have time to feel smug about this as with a loud _pop _two of them appeared directly in front of him. With a curse, he jumped to the side, feeling a hot rush of air as the red light brushed his arm. He was lucky it was the metal one or he would have been down already.

With a snarl and a clap he managed to catch one of them off guard. The man cursed loudly when a wooden spike impaled his side. Blood flowed freely. Ed was long past feeling guilty about harming them. They were rustles killers, all of them.

With his way clear, Ed shot forward to safety. He didn't know why but those bastards never followed him into that particular street. Everywhere else, they would appear with that _pop _sound and kill anyone in their way. But not here. Somehow Privet drive was off limits for them. For the life of him Ed couldn't figure out why. It's not like it was different, the houses where plain and people boring. And no one here could use those strange lights out of a stick either. If Ed wasn't a scientist, he'd say it was _magic._

With a pant, Ed came to a stop in the middle of the street and looked behind him with a smirk. This happened so many times now he knew they would just curse and leave. With a clap of his hands and a flash of blue his blade blended back into the automail.

Imagine his surprise when one of them – his side bloody, so he must be the one impaled by his spike – rushed towards him in a blinding rage and shouted _crucio__!_

Ed didn't see any light from the stick pointed at him yet something shot him in the chest. Then agony filled his frame, he fell down and almost screamed. He barely just managed to hold it back but a pitiful whimper escaped anyway. It was like his automail surgery again. This hot, burning pain...

He focused on his breathing. Ed couldn't hear the commotion around and could only sag in relief when the pain passed. His soldier instincts kicked in quickly. He shot up to his feet, facing his opponent and trying to ignore the lingering pain in his muscles and dizziness. It seemed some people came to his aid, though.

Three people surrounded the black figure kneeling on the street, they had similar sticks pointed at him. They were really a strange group. One was a tall, tired looking man whose eyes radiated calm power. He was wearing a long, brown coat that saw better days. His kind face was full of scars, his expression serious. Another one was a woman with pink hair and a funny nose, her clothes a strange mix of normal and crazy. The third person was the most attention catching, one of his legs was wooden and his face... well, almost half of it was gone. He had a crazy, blue eye that twisted around independent of the other one.

"Are you all right?" The tired man asked him and pocketed his stick. He came closer, leaving the prisoner to the other two and approached Ed slowly. The Alchemist eyed him with suspicion, not easing his fighting stance. They were in possession of this strange power as well. He wasn't sure if having a common enemy made them allies or not. He nodded anyway in answer.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. My name is Remus Lupin. That woman with funny hair over there is Tonks. The other man's name is Moody. What is yours?" Remus approached him but kept his distance, clearly seeing Ed didn't trust him.

"I am Edward Elric." He answered. His accent was strange for the man and he frowned thinking about it. He never heard any language similar to that. "So you are enemies of his?" He nodded towards the still kneeling man in black cloak.

"Yes, obviously. Moody and Tonks are Aurors, you don't have to worry." He tried to reassure him and took a step closer.

"Aurors? What's that?" Ed decided to relax a little for now. They didn't seem hostile at the moment. He kept his guard up, though.

The man's face clearly showed surprise at his question.

"You are not a wizard? But I saw you changed your arm somehow, there was a blue flash..." Remus frowned and looked at him for answer.

"WIZARD? No way... Please don't tell me that this strange power of yours is _magic!_" Ed exclaimed, almost face-palming. Seriously?! People frowned and called him a freak when he used his alchemy but magic existed in this world?! Maybe it was a secret power, as most of the people didn't seem to use it... "What I did was Alchemy." He decided to answer to see if those folks knew of it.

"Alchemy?" Now he was truly puzzled. Tonks interrupted them.

"Me and Moody are taking this one to the Ministry. Are you ok here by yourself for a moment? I will be right back!" She said and when Remus nodded she glanced at Ed. "Wotcher, my name's Tonks. What's yours?" She had a friendly smile on her face. What shocked Ed though was that her hair wasn't pink anymore! Now it had a brown color and was longer. He gaped at her.

"Oh, my hair? I am a metamorphmagus." She said like it was obvious and before Ed could say anything she nodded at them both and disappeared with a _pop_. Ed should have been used to it by now – the guys who were chasing him for _weeks_ did that a lot – yet when she just suddenly weren't there, he still gaped. What the hell is this world?! No Equivalent Exchange. Freaking _wizards_! What more? Maybe they fly on a broom as well?! For Gate's sake...!

"I don't think it's wise to just stand here. It is the middle of the night but still muggles could see us. Let's move into the shadows at least? I have a lot of questions for you if you don't mind." Remus walked towards a small house on the side and hid himself in the shade. He still had a good look at the house windows and at the street. Ed thought he looked like he was guarding whoever lived in there. He joined him and stared. He had questions of his own.

"So you're saying you don't know who Aurors are, yet you are a wizard and use some strange Alchemy instead of spells?" Remus asked him quietly, his eyes never leaving the house.

"No. I am not a wizard. I am an Alchemist. I do not know anything about that strange power of yours, I assume you call it _magic_?" He spat the last word like it offended him.

"You are a muggle?! But that's not possible..." Remus puzzled at this, glancing at him for a second. His eyes were strange. There was something almost _animal_ about them. Yet he seemed calm and trustworthy. Ed promised himself not to be fooled by him. He might be dangerous. Ed was sure he _was._

"I don't know about that either. I just know that a few weeks ago when I arrived in this wor... when I arrived here" he corrected himself hastily. "Those bastards in black cloaks noticed me doing some Alchemy and attacked me. They wanted to capture me. I run. By luck I realized they didn't want to come on this street for some reason. So whenever they'd find me, I would run here. This one was the first who followed me." Ed explained.

"That's because they know we are here. So the Death Eaters are interested in this Alchemy of yours... well, I am curious as well. What is it exactly? The only thing that I can think of when I hear this name is Nicolas Flamel and his philosopher's stone..." He stopped talking at Ed's angry intake of breath.

"You have the stone?!" He asked angrily, moving away a little.

"No, it was destroyed four years ago. Why?"

"Good. No one should have this. It only brings trouble and death. Do you know how it's made?" Ed had to know. Because if they knew and could speak so calmly about this... then he would have to run from them and quickly.

"No. Only Nicolas Flamel knows. I am sure he didn't even tell Dumbledore..." Ed relaxed at this.

"No one should know. It is the Devil's research." Ed took a deep breath. "As for Alchemy, it is a complicated art of science, when one knows and understands everything about the structure of the matter the object is made of and decomposes it to change it to his will. Nothing can be made out of thin air, though, like you seem to be able to do. There is the principle of Equivalent Exchange. You have to give as much as you want to take." He answered simply.

"Oh... Well, I've never seen anyone be able to do something like you did – not without magic, a wand and a well placed spell. Would you be willing to meet up with Dumbledore? I am sure he would want to meet you." Ed frowned at that. Should he trust the men? He didn't know anything about them. Yet, he was alone here, on his own, only learning about this world. It was completely different from that one time he was here, back in a body that was his but wasn't. He needed answers. And they did rescue him.

"All right. I have a lot of questions about this magic of yours as well. He is some kind of leader?"

"Yes. Now that Death Eaters" _what a silly name_ – Ed thought. " are interested in you, the safest place is with us. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard, he can provide you the answers you seek and a safe place if you need it." Remus explained. It was obvious he trusted this guy with his life. "Also, if you can do this – and it's obvious no muggle can – you should be careful of the Ministry as well." At Ed's blank look, he elaborated. "I don't know if then can detect that or not but you are still underage and they monitor people like you. If they realize you are a muggle, the best case scenario would be obliviate – it's a memory charm, would make you forget, probably _everything._ In worst case they would want to observe you in a lab somewhere..." Remus trailed off at Ed's dark look. Oh, he knew about _those observations_ enough, thank you.

"Ok. I am going to trust you because you seem like a nice guy. But don't ever assume I am defenseless just because I can't use this magic. I will not hesitate to slash your throat if you turn out to be working with them or want to kill me." Ed threatened, knowing that he'd never go that far. He would wound his opponents, yes – but kill? No. He promised himself he won't do that. If he managed as the dog of the military he was sure he'd manage now too. The guy didn't need to know that, though.

Remus nodded, seeing the kid was serious and speaking the truth. It was hard to miss. His stance – now, even though more relaxed, he was still on his guard, ready to fight or flight. Before just moments after getting shot by crucio – the cruciatus curse for God's sake! - he got up to his feet in an instant, ready for a fight. This kid went through a lot.

They stayed in silence for a moment and suddenly with a _pop_ Tonks arrived. Ed reacted in a blur of movement. With a quiet clap and a spark of blue light his automail blade was ready to use. He jumped away, his feet apart for a better stance, arms up and ready for an attack. Tonks took a step back in surprise and almost fell down, tripping. Remus gaped at him.

_That is some reaction! He was so quick I couldn't see him! Just who is this child?! _Remus wondered. When Ed realized it was the woman from before – her hair was pink again – he relaxed and moved back towards them.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard. And those guys loved to surprise me like that all the time." He explained himself. He was about to clap again to hide his blade when Remus stopped him.

"Wait. Can you show it to me slowly? How do you do that? And you call it science?" He was curious, it seemed this man like gaining knew knowledge just like Ed did. He grinned. He liked him already.

"Sure. Usually it should be done with an array but I'm a special case." He didn't want to elaborate on _that_ so he quickly moved on. "I know exactly what kind of metals are here in my arm and having that knowledge I can decompose them and thin the material to make it longer and sharp. Basically I just reshape it, I do not change the molecular structure of the metal. Look." He crouched and with his finger he drew a circle in a dirt. Tonks took guarding over the house while Remus crouched down as well to see. With a quick, practiced movement, Ed drew the array he knew the best. It was pretty simple.

"This array is the best for reshaping things." He put his metal arm in the middle of the circle and activated it with the brush of his real fingers. A blue light sparkled for a moment and the blade seemed to blend with his automail. Only really small marks were left on it, indicating the alchemical reaction was made.

"Wow. This is something I've never seen before, for sure. It's impressive. And looks really complicated. I guess I could do the same with transfiguration but I am not that good at it." Remus complemented him. Ed grinned at that.

After spending a few hours with Remus and Tonks guarding someone – they refused to tell him who - Ed allowed Remus to grip his arm firmly and transport them to a different location. He couldn't be sure they didn't want to hurt him but had no other way but to trust them. It was impossible to gain knowledge of this magic without it. The sensation of apparating – as Remus called it – was terrible. He wanted to puke. He almost lost his balance when they finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dumbledore_

It looked like a back alley of some busy London street. It was early morning so there was little people around. Remus pointed towards a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron". Ed thought it was really a strange and obvious name. Yet, as he observed, no one seemed to notice it.

"Can you see the pub?" Remus asked. If Ed was really a muggle they would have to arrange a different place. Albus didn't want Ed at the HQ – obviously – and they decided against Hogsmeade. This was still a safe place.

"Sure. The Leaky Cauldron? What kind of a name is that? Don't you think it's a little obvious? From what I gathered, you people hide from others. Like this magic thingy is exclusive." Ed assumed.

"It is. Muggles – that's non-magical people – can't see it. The fact that you can means that you must have some magic within you. That would explain your strange Alchemy..." Remus started to walk towards the doors and Ed followed, shaking his head. No matter how many times he explained it was _science_ the man didn't want to accept that.

Inside, they met a peculiar crowd, wearing some kind of cloaks – or _robes._ It was a little dark place, lighted by candles. Remus led him towards the back, nodding at people as he passed them. Ed kept close, looking around. Those people were so different than what he was used to.

They arrived at the last table, hidden in the back and when they stepped close enough it seemed they got inside some kind of a bubble – the voices quieted down around them. Ed eyed the old man sitting there. He had a long beard and square glasses on his nose. His eyes were kind but sharp, like he was a man of power and knowledge. He was ancient. The man wore an even more bizarre outfit than the rest of them, a deep green robe with golden stars on them. He smiled at Remus and nodded towards Ed in greeting, gesturing for them both to sit down. Ed slowly did. This man was powerful, he could tell. The way he carried himself told everything. The respect in Remus's gaze confirmed that.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a headmaster of Hogwarts. From what Remus managed to inform me of, you found yourself suddenly wanted by Death Eaters?" Straight to the point. Ed could respect that. He was afraid the man would smother him in small talk first. He sure seem the type.

"Yes. Those guys, wearing black cloaks and strange, white masks, attacked me a few weeks ago. I've been running from then since. Remus here along with two others helped me yesterday." Ed launched into his explanation. He decided to tell the man everything, about him using his Alchemy and about the dangerous attention it gained him. He also mentioned that he didn't know anything about magic before that.

"Curious. Curious indeed. You say Alchemy... And I am sure I've heard this accent before. Did you know Nicolas Flamel?" Dumbledore asked him. Ed shook his head.

"From what I gathered from Remus, they guy made himself a philosopher's stone. Is that true?" His voice got hard.

"Yes" Dumbledore opened his mouth to say more but Ed interrupted him quickly. He had to know.

"Are you in possession of knowledge about it's creation?" He asked sharply. Dumbledore eyed him with curiosity. It was obvious for Ed that if the guy wanted to lie to him, he wouldn't be able to tell. This man was mysterious and definitely could make anyone believe what he wanted. Yet, when he answered, his eyes seemed honest. Ed just had to trust his gut for now.

"No. Nicolas never shared that with me. We destroyed the stone four years ago and he died. But he is the only Alchemist I've ever met. It seems like a long forgotten knowledge."

"Good. That kind of knowledge is deadly. _Really _deadly. I have a lot of questions as well. We can agree that I will tell you about Alchemy if you tell me about this magic of yours." Ed crossed his arms. He would not give anything without gaining something in return. This magic could be an answer to getting back to Al... and Roy.

"Yes, about that. It is curious that you can use Alchemy and from what Remus reported to me it's nothing muggle yet you don't know about magic. The fact you could see this place and enter it without problem indicates you at least have a magical core. You might be a squib. Would you agree for our nurse to examine you and determine that? I promise you she is trustworthy." Ed frowned at that but nodded. He hated hospitals. But he had to know if he can learn this magic or not. "It could also solve our next problem. It seems Alchemy is complicated – Nicolas never wanted to show me any – and magic is definitely something you can't gain knowledge of in a short time. I can get you to Hogwarts – it is a magical school for wizards – and if you are capable of performing magic you can become a student there. If not, then I will give you access to the library in exchange of knowledge you posses. Another bonus is you would be safe from the Death Eaters there. If you have anyone..." Ed shook his head at that. No. He had no one. He got here only a month ago. He didn't make any friends yet. And running for your life didn't help any. "Ok then. So what to you say?"

"We have a deal." Ed agreed and stuck out his hand. Dumbledore shook it after a moment of hesitation.

They spoke a little more and agreed to meet here the next day. Ed had to collect his stuff, all of the notes and books he managed to find so far. Also, he had to pay for the room he was currently staying at and resign from his job. The Headmaster told him he wouldn't have to pay anything for shelter or food there as students never do. He refused any of them to escort him there, saying he is very capable of taking care of himself. He was good so far, one more day won't hurt. Remus reluctantly agreed after apparating him where he wanted to go.

It seemed they were right, though. After gathering everything he needed and returning the books he borrowed, Ed had everything in his backpack. He resigned from his job and got out on the street before they could question him why he did that. He collected the money he had – it wasn't much but he was saving lately so it would have to do.

He walked through the street in Surrey, wondering what kind of luck was it that he met those people. It seemed they were hidden well from the rest of the world.

He had some time to spare so he mindlessly walked towards the park. He was deep in thoughts, thinking about Al and Roy and all the other people who probably thought he was dead. He shouldn't have come back to the place they caught him last time.

Ed was so spaced out he didn't notice the light heading towards his chest. The place seemed deserted. It wasn't. Only the instincts he relied on most of his life saved him from getting stunned. But he wasn't that lucky when another light sped his way and struck him in the chest. Blood spilled freely. He gasped.

There were only two of them – apparently even they didn't think he was so stupid to go back there. Ed was just used to this place, it was close to the building he was staying at and they found him here only recently.

The wound was deep and nasty, his side screamed in agony. His movements were sluggish and he knew he didn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat. So with a moan, he moved to run. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, making it possible for him to move and dodge. He was sure the rush won't last and if he didn't get back to that stupid street where Remus might be, he's as good as dead.

Running exhausted him like never before. He felt the tick, warm blood painting his side in red. He pressed his hand to it to try and stop the flow.

It must have been a real luck that he managed to get close to the guarded house. His pursuers gave up. What he didn't know that there was a spell around that particular house. No one with a Dark Mark could get as close as Ed was now. He collapsed in front of the doors. The setting sun shined on this automail hand as it fell from his wound limply.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it's so short. Another one should be longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi! Thank you for your comments :D

As to why Ed was so stupid and went back to the park? It's because I believe that even though he is a genius he tends to forget the world around him sometimes when he's thinking hard or have a lot on his mind and because of that he can act stupidly. He was spaced out and he got used to going to that park... so his legs carried him on their own ;)

I will not be following HP 5th book exactly, so don't be surprised for all the differences I will make. I am just borriwing the world and the characters but not necessary the whole plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Harry_

Ed woke up with a groan, his whole body in pain. He felt like he got stabbed again and his chest throbbed mercilessly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a worried face of a green eyed boy.

"Are you all right?" He asked him, his accent strange. Ed nodded once, still not being able to speak from the pain and looked around briefly. He was lying on a small bed in a plain room, probably a guest room. The boy was sitting on the only chair, leaning down to check his chest. He realized he had bloody bandages there and wondered what the hell happened. He knew he was stabbed by Envy but then again, Al sacrificed himself and healed him, didn't he? He moved his hand, where the port was aching a little and realized with a start he had his automail again. And then he remembered. He gasped.

He sacrificed himself to save Al. Or he tried to but instead of dying he got a different deal. His price to pay for his brother's life was being apart from him. In another world, on the other side of the Gate. Or that was the theory anyway. He closed his eyes, exhausted. He must have hit his head as he fell, because for a moment there he didn't remember the month he's already spend here.

When he came to he felt a nice aroma of food and it gave him enough strength to sit up. The boy from before was holding a plate and when he noticed his guest upright he gave it to him.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have." He apologized and Ed had to admit this was really little food. But it was warm and it was great for his empty stomach. After finishing he glanced at him.

The boy was thin and almost scrawny, wearing too big, old shirt and a pair of simple jeans. He had big, round glasses making him look a little childish but adorable anyway. His hair was pure black, almost like Mustang's Ed mused. But what captured his attention the most were his large, green eyes gazing at him, curious. Even though his face was rather plain (not counting a strange scar on his forehead), his eyes were unusual enough to make him interesting.

"So, uh... could you tell me your name?" Ed broke the silence finally.

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm Harry Potter. And you...?"

"I'm Edward Elric. Thank you for saving me. That bastard got me good. So where am I?"

"Privet Drive, Surrey." Oh. Right. He remembered clearly now. He run to this street looking for shelter. His head was still a little dizzy but he should be fine in a couple of hours. He looked out the window and realized it was the house Remus guarded!

"Um... Do you know Remus Lupin?" He asked. Why would those wizards guard a scrawny boy?

"Yes! You know Remus?" The guy seemed excited at that.

"We've met. Actually I am supposed to meet his boss tomorrow."

"His boss?" Harry looked puzzled. Then, his eyes shone with sudden understanding. "You mean Dumbledore?" He smiled broadly.

"Yes, that's the one. Strange name, if you ask me." So Harry knew them, no surprise considering they guarded him. "So, why do they watch your house?" He asked, curious. Maybe those black cloaked bastards wanted him too?

"Um, I'm Harry Potter. Of course they think I need guards." He seemed bitter about this but understanding. "With Voldemort out there... wait. Are you one of those people who don't believe he's back?" Harry was angry at the thought.

"No, no. Chill." He didn't know what the kid was on about. Ed put his hands up with a calming gesture and hissed in pain. With a sigh, he started to take his bandages off. Screw this, a few months off of his life was worth a painless body. In his situation he needed to be able to move around freely if he wanted to stay safe and find the way back home. If he didn't do anything about this now he'd have to spend at least a week in bed before he would be good enough to go out there and hold his own in a fight if needed. He wasn't that patient.

"Wait! What are you doing?! You will hurt yourself!" Harry jumped to stop him but Ed just glared at him and he stopped. Finally, the wound was visible and they both winced.

"Bloody bastard, being stabbed three times now..." Ed mumbled looking at himself and missed Harry's horrified expression.

"What are you going to do?" He asked when Ed brought his hands close to his chest.

"I'm going to heal myself, of course. I can't stand the pain and I don't have time to lay around to heal." Ed said and before Harry could protest he clapped his hands. Bright, blue light of alchemical reactions filled the room. After a moment, it faded and left Ed feeling a lot better. He wasn't bleeding around the place anymore and the pain was gone as well. This time the wound wasn't as complicated and he could actually get rid of it. And for what he felt, it seemed it took only a few weeks off his life span. So far, so good.

"What the hell?! This wasn't life threatening. Why did you use magic in a muggle house! And you are probably underage as well! The ministry will have our hide now!" Harry was obviously angry and a little panicked, yet it wasn't the tone but what he said that alarmed Ed.

"What? That Ministry of yours can detect me from afar?" Shit, shit, if that was true then he wasn't safe anywhere. Then again, they didn't get him already and he was using Alchemy for weeks...

"Uh? Didn't you just spell your wound closed? That's underage magic, of course they can. Everybody knows that." Harry run his hand through his black locks, making them even more messy.

"Of course not! It was Alchemy, couldn't you tell? You really don't know Alchemy in your world?" He still couldn't grasp that they had magic but Alchemy seemed strange to them.

"You said my world, like you don't come from here. Please, explain. And I really hope this Alchemy of yours won't attract ministry's attention." Harry was still frustrated at that.

"Fine, I will tell you but you won't believe me anyway." Ed hoped he would, though. Having someone in this world who could explain things to him would be helpful. Somehow he'd rather gain basic knowledge from someone close to his age and then verify it with what Dumbledore will say. It was less likely that Harry would try to manipulate him in anyway than this Headmaster guy.

So he told his tale, about Amestris, Alchemy, his role in the military and passing through the Gate. He kept it simple, without any details, keeping his private life private.

"I see. So you are from a parallel world and to get here you went through some Gate. Instead of magic, you have Alchemy. And in place of ministry, a military. So how old are you? Because it seems like you were in this military for some time and I don't think they would let children there?" Harry asked and Ed couldn't help but smile at him in relief. He believed him. He didn't think he was mental or anything. But then again, if magic existed then it wouldn't be hard to imagine traveling between worlds.

"I'm glad you believe me. I'm sixteen. I joined the military when I was twelve. Sure, they weren't trilled because of my age but they didn't have a choice." He flashed him his dazzling grin. "I'm just that good."

Harry laughed at that, a rumbling sound deep from his chest. It was rather nice.

"So, what about you? How old are you? And tell me about this magic." He played it like he really didn't know anything. Which was technically true. He saw just a little of it.

The more Harry told him, the more knowledge he will have to check if Dumbledore fella was telling him a truth. Somehow Harry seemed more trustworthy than any of them. He had this easy air around him and looked like a caring person. After all he just took a bleeding stranger to his room and helped him, not knowing what kind of person Ed could be. Edward wondered how he managed to skip his guards and why they didn't notice him. Oh well, maybe they weren't always here. Or someone slept in instead of staying sharp.

"I just turned fifteen. And magic... well, obviously I'm a wizard so I know about it but not everyone is capable of doing magic. There are some people called muggles..." And so Harry explained about his world, telling him about Hogwarts and the Ministry and why he was so nervous before. It seemed the government was corrupted in here.

So far, everything what Remus and Dumbledore told him was the same.

"So you are a student at this Hogwarts school?" Harry nodded. "Good. Tell me more about it. I will be going there tomorrow. Dumbledore offered an exchange of knowledge. Also if I am capable, I might join you as a student there." Harry grinned at that and launched in description of his favorite place. His home.

Ed grinned at his enthusiasm and Harry smiled back at him. They were becoming friends quickly. Something about this boy was easy to like.

Ed quickly learned that Harry's family hated him. He had to stay hidden when he went to get supper and listen to the man throwing him around and ordering him like some slave. But Harry asked him not to do anything so he gritted his teeth and stayed put.

At night Ed absolutely refused to let Harry sleep on the floor, saying he saved him and deserved better. Harry didn't want his guest on the floor either so they ended up pressed close together on a VERY small bed. Ed felt hot, feeling Harry's thin but surprisingly strong body near his. Of all times, this was the worst moment for his teenager hormones to kick in. He didn't know shit about this guy after all. And besides his eyes, he wasn't even attractive. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were affected anyway.

Ed dreamt of Roy. His smiling face, his beautiful laugh, the way he brushed his hair from his eyes. They were standing in front of each other, their last goodbye before Ed turned his back to him and left to deal with Dante. But this time it was different.

If this was a memory, they would just hug tightly and Ed would whisper quietly _wait for me_ and Roy would whisper back _of course I will, we have much to discuss_ and that would be it. But in the dream... their kiss would be full of passion and promise for more, they would press chest to chest, their bodies fitting each other intimately. Roy's warm tongue would beg an entrance to his mouth and Ed would moan, letting it in to play. It was just a fantasy.

Logically Ed knew they had potential but there was nothing yet and there might never be. They were both too prideful. And before everything went to hell, Roy still had his career to think about. Only recently Roy realized his career was as good as gone when he decided to go after Bradley. So they talked about this tension in the air between them, although there was no L-word involved. They admitted they cared for each other. The rest of this important talk had to wait after everything was over. Then it seemed like it was not the right time and place. Ed regretted he didn't have balls to just kiss the idiot when he had a chance. Even though he still couldn't be sure he wouldn't get rejected, at least now he'd know. Because he might never see him again.

Still, the dream was hot and getting hotter and as it is in the dream land, there was no logic or reason to tell him it couldn't be true. Fortunately, he woke up before real action started and managed to will his erection away. Being still pressed to a warm body didn't help any.

Eventually the longest night ended and they got ready to leave soon. Harry packed what little belongings he had and sent his cute owl flying, after letting Ed pet her. Then he tossed some strange fabric at him. At Ed's crocked eyebrow, he explained.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak. Hide under it to get out. This is how I sneaked you in."

Ed wrapped the fabric around his body and looked down to see nothing! Such a great thing! He'd love to have something like this! It would help him to nick Mustang every time he followed just to annoy him. Colonel was still a bastard, no matter how fondly Ed could sometimes think about him. And the pranks he could play with this cloak...!

After that, they both managed to get out of the house, having the doors slammed after them. Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it away, out of sight of the Dursleys.

When it was safe, Ed gave back the cloak, but he really wished to have it for himself. They sat down at the side of the road and waited. It seemed whoever guarded the house today just wasn't there. Harry knew it must have been Mundungus.

Two minutes later a loud crack shot through the silence. Years of military training made Ed react in a second and so he stood, his legs spread to stand more steadily, knees bent for easier attack and his hands clapped changing his automail into a blade. His glove got ruined in a process but he didn't mind, facing the way the sound came from. Harry looked at him, alarmed. He never noticed Ed had a fake arm! He even slept in those gloves. He must have been through a lot if he was reacting like that.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had some business to take care of?" Lupin asked and Harry jumped up to greet him. Ed, realizing it was just Remus, relaxed and clapped again. His blade transmutated back into his hand. Harry eyed the process but decided to ask about it later.

"Remus! I'm glad you've came!" Harry smiled, hugging the man.

"I was attacked nearby." Ed answered and they paused their greetings to look at him. Harry never asked what actually happened. Ed described the two man he met and Harry was shocked that Death Eaters were involved.

"Well, I believe it will be the best to move on and soon. It is not safe to just stand here." Remus waved his wand and Harry's luggage shrunk. He pocketed it and grabbed the boy's hand. "I think it would be best if you went with us." He told him and Ed agreed. It would be stupid to just wait around until the evening.

The world disappeared before his eyes becoming a blurred image and then... he could breath again. He gasped but managed to stay steadily on his feet, looking around to see where they've landed. Now that was a convenient way of transportation...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hogwarts and the alchemist_

They were standing in front of a huge gate but what was behind that took his breath away. An enormous castle loomed in a distance. It looked beautiful.

"Hogwarts?!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. He thought they will have to stay at Grimmauld Place. Then again, they couldn't just let Ed under the Fidelius charm if they didn't know who he actually was. Harry already trusted him, after hearing his story, but neither Dumbledore nor Remus knew it yet.

Remus kept eying the teen that was with them. He was strange and had a different smell. His hand was metal yet he could move it like normal. That wasn't a technology he was familiar with. Not even muggles had something like that. And his accent was mysterious as well. Remus traveled a lot and yet he couldn't connect it to any language he had ever heard. And the way he acted just after they arrived. Even though he did something similar before, it was just as startling. In a second he was ready for a fight, blade out, his posture rigid. Even now he kept glancing subtly around like he expected someone to strike him at any given moment. He said he didn't know about magic but what was this alchemy he did? As much as Remus knew – and it wasn't a lot – alchemy was a long dead practice and wasn't capable of such things. Those symbols and an array he shown him before were strange but fascinating. Yet, as he could see the castle and the Leaky Cauldron – no muggle could – he had to have some magic in him.

Remus spent all of the way back to the castle pondering about him. He was really interesting.

Seeing the castle up close made it look even more magnificent. Such a beautiful sight. And to think it wasn't some bastard's royalty property but an actual school. Glancing at Harry's happy face, Ed could tell it was indeed an awesome place. The boy looked like he finally came back home. Considering his relatives it probably was true.

They went through long corridors, lightened by the sun shining through large, Gothic windows. Seeing the portraits move and talk made him almost jump out of fear but he composed himself. He needed to accept a lot of crazy things as normal. This world had _magic _for fuck' sake. When a ghost appeared he wasn't as calm. Harry laughed at him and told him about the first time he saw them.

Eventually they reached Headmaster's office, after climbing _a lot_ of stairs. Good thing he was in shape or he wouldn't feel his legs now. After saying some funny password the statue moved and they entered the place.

Headmaster greeted them, looking surprised at Ed presence. He gestured for them to sit anyway. _Comfy _he thought, getting in a plush armchair.

"For now, the most important would be to find out if you can use magic or not. Unfortunately our nurse is not available today but I asked her to come back and she will be here tomorrow. So for now, if you would be so kind and show me this Alchemy of yours?" Albus' eyes were shining like crazy, excited. Nicolas never wanted to give him a demonstration.

Harry looked curious as well. Remus didn't tr to hide his interest either.

"This magic of yours can do similar things I can but it can also do stuff I wouldn't dream of. It seems to me you can do any transmutation without worrying about Equivalent Exchange."

At their blank looks, Ed explained the basics rules of Alchemy.

"So I can't get anything out of thin air but if I have all of the materials I can decompose them and change their form." With that, he broke a small plate that was on the desk and with a clap of his hands put it back together.

All three of them seemed impressed at that.

"It is very curious indeed. I'm looking forward to your lessons on this matter." Albus smiled. He was so excited he could barely contain it. It was so long ago when he could feel like a student, a rush of learning new and fascinating things.

"I am looking forward to learning about your magic as well. Maybe it will allow me to get back home." Ed said, his eyes getting the faraway look. He needed to get back. He had an unfinished business with Roy. And Al. He had to make sure Al was human, whole and alive.

"And where is home, exactly?" Ed sighed but decided to answer. The moment he stepped into the castle he knew that meant he trusted those people. With a sigh, he explained again. He only hoped that all wizards were like Harry when it comes to unbelievable stories.

"I see. Traveling through dimensions... yes, I can understand what Nicolas meant then..." Dumbledore mused, sipping his tea. Ed decided to ignore the Nicolas fellow comment. He didn't want to know about the stone, Remus' word would have to be enough for now.

"I'm not sure I know how to help you. I never knew of the existence of this Gate of Truth or about the other world. I can look for some information, though. Ask around." Albus offered.

"I see." He sighed, disappointed. "Do you have some library here?" He reckoned they had to, it was a school after all.

"Of course, Hogwarts library is one of the biggest after all. Feel free to explore!"

Ed smiled at the jovial invitation and thanked the man.

"The term starts in two weeks so if we won't find anything by then I would prefer it if you attended Hogwarts as a student. Of course first we need to check if you are capable of magic. Madam Pomfrey will do that tomorrow." Ed nodded at that. He could live with it. Being a student here would let him roam this beautiful castle and learn everything they had to offer. He felt like magic was the answer. They could do so much with it.

Dumbledore faced Harry. "I would like you to stay here with Edward for now. I am sure you want to see Snuffles again but for now he is busy. Wait a few days and Remus will come and get you there." Harry nodded at that. He missed Sirius, sure, but this was Hogwarts. He couldn't be happier anywhere else. And Ed was a fascinating person. Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he was from another dimension!

After that, Harry shown Ed the way to the Griffindor tower. The fat lady let them in with a happy smile. Ed looked around the room. It was all red and gold and he liked it instantly. He suddenly missed his iconic red coat. Maybe he should transmutate one for himself?

"This is the Griffindor common room. It's my house at Hogwarts. There are four houses in total..." Harry started to explain and Ed listened, curious. It seemed each house had different characteristics. He wondered which would be the one for him? He thought Griffindor could do that – as he was brave and reckless and never backed out of fight. But Ravenclaw appealed to him even more. The house of learning. He loved books after all.

It was getting late and they were both hungry so after setting their stuff in the dormitory Harry decided to show him the way to the kitchen. This castle was huge and as Ed discovered, stairs moved here on it's own so he gave his whole attention to memorize the way. Harry promised to show him a wicked map later.

Meeting house elves was not a nice experience for Ed. Harry laughed his ass off at his face. He thought they were chimeras – but their creator would have to be a genius. They weren't in pain. Their bodies were perfectly made – but still ugly. Harry explained to him about different magical creatures and Ed had to accept them as real.

After a nice dinner – so much food! before Ed couldn't afford to eat as much as he liked but now he could and the elves were delighted to see he could eat so much – they went on a short tour around the castle with a map Harry mentioned earlier. It was awesome. Ed would love to have such things back in Amestris. He wondered if it was possible to make something similar with Alchemy. But he knew he wouldn't be able to make the map show people like this one did. It even shown his won name!

The castle was just too big to see all at once and they were both tired. Even though Ed wasted a few weeks of his lifespan to heal himself, he was still sore. They moved back into the tower and went to sleep.

Ed dreamt of Al this time. His little brother was smiling widely at him, looking like he did when he was ten. They were laughing together, no care in the world. Edward forgot how it felt to be so happy.

When he woke up he didn't want to get out of bed. He could still feel the smile they shared in the dream. His face fell. He still didn't know if he succeeded. If Al was alive and well.

With determination, he got up and went for a shower. Harry was still sleeping and with a glance at the window Ed determined it was really early still.

After a shower and a change of clothes Ed went through his usual exercises. He was only in his pants, deciding to leave the shirt off for now. He didn't know he had an audience.

Harry woke up slowly, not remembering what he dreamt about. The fact he was in Hogwarts finally filled him with happiness. He stretched lazily and sat up. What he saw almost took his breath away.

Ed muscles were visible, his toned abdomen tense from the strain of his exercise. Harry didn't know a human body could be that flexible. This was a first time in his life when he felt an attraction towards a male frame.

The blonde's metal arm was just as fascinating. Harry knew that muggles didn't have a technology like this. It was really out of this world. The casual way Ed moved his metal limb was hard to believe. Harry glanced at his shoulders, wincing at the terrible scars. It must have hurt badly.

There were more scars to see as Harry's curious eyes traveled down his muscular chest. Some were small but Ed had two that looked horrible. One on his side he saw before, the place he bandaged himself. That cutting curse got him bad. On the other side Ed had even bigger scar and when he changed his position in another stretch Harry caught a glimpse of his back and almost gasped – whatever did this to him impaled him right through. He had a matching scar proving that.

It took Ed a few minutes, as he was concentrated extra hard on his exercise, to feel someone's eyes on him. The weather in this country wasn't good for him and his ports ached because of the rain. Ed straightened out and looked towards the bed. Harry blushed as Ed caught him staring.

"Sorry." He mumbled, finally getting up from his bed and hastily gathering his clothes. "It's just... your metal arm is fascinating. I've never seen technology like this." Harry explained himself quickly but Ed only smirked at him and the boy retreated, obviously embarrassed. Ed chucked at his back.

It was funny to think the guy had a crush on him already, when they've only just met. Ed met his share of people on his journey to get Al's body back and learned over time how to interpret those stares. Sure, Ed never had time for a relationship – and usually had Roy on his mind anyway – but that didn't mean he never let anyone near him. A few questioning kisses or caresses happened here and there, both with men and women. Yet, Ed somehow never wanted to take things further. Not only because he was an idiot pining for his Commanding Officer but also he believed that you have to get to know a person better to have sex with them. He didn't want a one night stand with a random stranger he'd never see again. Sure, he was a teenager and felt the need but he couldn't trust another person like that. He could recognize a stare of desire and lust, though. It seemed Harry was surprised at this just as he was. Well, Ed wasn't cruel enough to tease him about it but he would make sure the other boy knew he was off limits. Ed was not going to stay in this world, not if he had any say in it. It would have to be years for him to accept that – or more likely, never. He wasn't one to give up, after all. He will get back no matter what!

After chucking a little at Harry's embarrassment Ed told him not to worry about it. Harry nodded in relief that he won't be teased and led Ed down towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was already waiting for them on one table where Dumbledore sat along with a grumpy Snape, spaced out Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning." Harry said and Ed just nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, my boys! Sleep well? Come join us." Dumbledore acted as jovial as ever and Ed had to wonder if he was a little barmy. "Professors, this is Edward Elric. Edward, this is professor Snape." He gestured to the man in black clothes. A curious, sharp gaze met his steadily and the man nodded shortly at him. Ed answered in kind. "This is Sybilla Trelawney and here is Madam Pomfrey. She will be the one to examine you later." The spaced out woman didn't acknowledge him but the nurse gave him a warm smile and Ed smiled back. She seemed nice.

Ed and Harry ate breakfast in silence, listening to Dumbledore chatting away at poor Snape. Well, Harry had a nasty smirk on his face, seeing his _favorite_ professor irritated at the Headmaster but not able to do anything about it. Ed thought that the guy really wanted to be anywhere else but here and felt a little bad for him. He already knew the old man might be a little irritating at times.

With his stomach pleasantly full, Ed didn't mind that much that he was going to a hospital wing. The nurse seemed nice and it wasn't like he had to stay there longer than a moment.

After sitting down on a bed he was a little nervous with the audience there. Along with Dumbledore came curious Harry and scowling Snape.

"All right, dear. I am going to perform a spell to examine if you have a magical core or not. It might seem a little unpleasant but not painful. Just stay still and let me concentrate. If you feel at any moment that you can somehow fight me, please don't. I'd rather not be attacked by your magic." She asked him and he nodded his understanding. Ed was skeptical about having any sort of magical – of all things! - powers inside him but needed to know for sure.

He felt a strange rush, like an array just got activated inside his chest. He tensed, waiting for it to blow up but it didn't. It felt like the energy was moving through him, like he swallowed some fire but without the burn it should provide. He stayed still and fought an urge to just push this energy out of him.

Gradually, the feeling left him and he opened his eyes. He never realized he closed them. Ed looked at the nurse with expectation.

"It seems you are in possession of a magical core and have a small amount of magic in you. It is faint though and weak. I am not sure if you will be able to perform any complicated spells but you should be able to complete at least two years at Hogwarts." It was and wasn't disappointing.

On one hand, it was great that he could learn this magic at all but on the other hand... Ed was sure he needed advanced magic to get back to the Gate. He couldn't just draw a human transmutation circle and be done with it. He didn't have anything to pay with and Al would be pissed if Ed sacrificed the rest of his limbs to get back to him. Ed decided to leave this as a last resort. Besides, if he got back, missing more than he already did and found out Al didn't get his life back... he would need everything to try and bargain with the Gate again.

"He isn't exactly from here, Poppy. The more you practice magic, the more it matures and grows. I am sure Mr. Elric will be able to finish Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said and Ed grabbed at that hope. If practice was what he needed then he will throw himself at his studies even more so than he usually did.

"So, now what?" Ed asked, getting up from the bed. He was eager to leave the room, he hated hospitals.

"Wait. I believe Poppy and Severus should know about your... condition. "The man glanced at his metal hand, hidden under a glove. "Maybe we will be able to help you with it. Severus is a potion master so with his help I am sure something can be figured out."

With a sigh like he was suffering, Ed sat back down on the ugly bed and took his glove off. Pomfrey couldn't stop a gasp escaping her lips. Ed moved the sleeve up to uncover most of the arm and flexed his fingers. After a moment, he admitted "My leg is metal too. It is called automail. I don't know what do you want to help me with, for now it is working perfectly and my mechanic is a genius – I don't think any of you would understand how this works anyway so you can't help repair it."

Severus took a step towards this strange child and examined his hand. It was unreal to see the metal fingers move like it was natural. Something like that made without magic? The structure of the thing must be fascinating but the brat was right – they wouldn't understand it anyway. Together with Poppy they examined the place the port met flesh.

"Is it connected to your nerves?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly. At his nod, she paled a little. "It must have been agony to have them connected!" Ed looked away, not wanting to scare the woman more.

"I am not sure we can regrow this. Your magical core is very weak right now and any try would destroy the port you already have but cannot guarantee you will get your limb back. As we do not have knowledge of the creation of this, it wouldn't be wise to attempt it. I'm sorry." She explained gently to him but Ed didn't feel disappointed. He was in awe, realizing they usually could regrow limbs! This world was so bizarre! But it gave him even more hope, if they can do that, surely getting to the Gate shouldn't be a problem.

Severus agreed with her and decided his presence wasn't needed anymore, he finally left the irritating company.

They met with Remus later in the Headmaster's office. Harry followed them out of boredom. It's not like he had anything else to do here.

"Remus? Did you hear anything from Ron and Hermione? I didn't get any letters from them..."

"Yes, they are staying in Snuffles' house, along with all Weasleys. They couldn't mail you because of where they are." Remus explained and Harry nodded. His missed them all. He'd leave Hogwarts if it meant he could meet them.

"Harry. As I told you, you will be able to go to Snuffles' house later this week. We are still working on some last parts of the security." Dumbledore explained. Harry had to nod at that. He was at the house only briefly at the beginning of the summer, almost believing he could finally spend it all away from Dursleys and with Sirius. But it turned out the security was bad, the spells didn't hold because of the dark magic the place was drowned in so he had to go back and wait.

Dumbledore turned towards Ed. "You need to find a wand compatible to your power. Remus, if you'd be so nice, please take Mr. Elric to Olivander's. I am sure you will get the one that will help your magical powers grow."

"Can I come too?" Harry asked, excited. He loved Diagon Alley and he needed his supplies too. Besides, Ed interested him, he was curious about his life and Alchemy. He'd like to spend some more time with him. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"Given that Mr. Elric will need a guide, I believe you might accompany him. Remus will be there with you, so you should be safe."

"All right then, if we'd discussed it all..." Remus said, ready to leave.

"There is one more thing." Ed said. It got their attention, as he looked a little embarrassed. "I arrived here with only those clothes on my back and a really small sum of money. Is it possible for you do lend me some? I could work for it. If I am to go shopping I will need it."

Harry spoke before any of them had a chance. "Don't worry about it! I have enough to last a few lifetimes. It's not like I need all that. I will pay for everything." He said it like it was no big deal, waving his hand dismissively.

"I can't just accept that!" Ed exclaimed. "I will find some job and pay you back. With my Alchemy I could do some repair work..."

"I believe it is not wise." Dumbledore said, his voice serious. "We do not know your Alchemy. If by any chance a Death Eater spotted you... well, I'm sure Voldemort is interested in this new power. They would try to capture you again. Just accept Harry's offer, he really is quite wealthy." Albus smiled at him. Ed nodded his thanks.

"So who is this Voldemort? And those black cloaked guys?" He needed to know his enemy.

Exchanging looks between themselves, the tree of them started a tale of the war that was consuming their world.

"So, basically, you are their savior?" Ed asked Harry. Seeing him nod with a grim face, Ed felt bad for him. He knew how such responsibility felt like. And he only had his brother life on his shoulders, not the entire race of idiotic adults who believed a kid could save them just because he got lucky as an infant.


End file.
